zufadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross
Ross is one of the two main characters of Zufadt. He's been best friends with Kevyn for as long as he can remember. He was born September 10, 1993 Ross gets his name from the creator's real middle name. Unlike Kevyn, Ross isn't based off of anyone. He is his own entity. In the beginning, Ross had a slight southern accent, but it disappeared after that episode. The creator was just having fun with voice acting at the time. Ross's voice has since been changed. It is the same thing as Kevyn's, but the pitch is digitally lowered by 2 semitones. Family/Friend Life: Ross's parents are depicted as looking a lot like him. They both have curly, black hair and tanned skin. When Ross was a year old, his eighteen year old brother got kicked out of the house for stealing their father's car and driving to a party he was grounded from going to. His brother went to live in Zufadt while Ross and their parents lived in a nearby town called Flaurence. His brother moved away from Zufadt whenever Ross and their parents moved in due to wanting a bigger house in a better neighborhood. Neither Ross nor his parents know that his brother was once in Zufadt and he still doesn't know that Kevyn's the only one who knows anything about what happened to him. Ross's best friend is Kevyn although he has a few others such as Vick, Haseo, SpicyZorro, and Mega Salmon. It is unclear whether or not Ross was friends with Nicholas before the incident or not. Though it seems that they do not even know each other. Random amnesia perhaps? Ross was quite friendly to the great Mega Salmon until he learned that he ate Haseo. Frightened, he tore off the page to contemplate why Mega Salmon would do such a thing. In the "The Killer" episode, Ross doesn't seem to mind anymore. Personal Stuffs: Ross has had a fear of Scubaman ever since he was a child. Kevyn was masked in a Scubaman Jr. Diver's Mask and dunked Ross under the water. That was back before they even knew each other, so there were no hard feelings or distain between them. His fear of Scubaman is quite a big case, in that he's even afraid to see pictures of him or hear his name. Personality: Ross is kind-natured and a bit of a coward. Easily scared by Scubaman and Vony, Ross has become the scaredy-cat of Zufadt and is the sense-maker of the series most of the time. Ross began to get over his fears around episode 23 of Random Town when he took action and formed a plan to eradicate the evil Fireball Monsters from Zufadt forever. In Zvanzig: After the Makoto incident in Dunwich,''' '''he was shaken by his uselessness in Kevyn's fight against Makoto, so he swore that he would become more bad-ass so he can help his friends when they're in need. 3 years later, Ross works at the pizza shop in Zufadt with Jamaican Max and lives with Kevyn in his house in Zvanzig. Trivia: Ross's name comes from Cyberote's real middle name. Ross's last name comes from the last name of Vick Pomero, the fictional character that is Angie Lopez's father in the show George Lopez